Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a multi-interface memory cards. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to multi-interface memory cards capable of determining a data transfer protocol supported by a host according to the level of a voltage and reset signal provided by the host. The inventive concept also relates to methods of operation for such multi-interface memory cards.
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are cards in which an IC is embedded. When connected to a host such as a personal computer (PC), a digital camera, a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a portable multimedia player (PMP), the IC card is able to communicate information with the host. For example, certain IC cards communicate with a connected host according to standards defined by the Joint Technical Committee 1 (JTC1) of the International Standards Organization (ISO) and the International Electronic Committee (IEC). Unfortunately, when an IC card is adapted for use according to a single standard, it will not operate in accordance with a different standard. Accordingly, multi-interface IC cards have been developed that are capable of communicating with various hosts using one or more of a multiplicity of different standards.